Out of Mind
by DC2011
Summary: Everything you know no longer matters. Enter a universe controlled by the youth. This is Out of Mind. AN: Crossovers are bound to happen. -DISCONTINUED-
1. Getting Started Part 1

**The first chapter of Out of Mind! Yeah I really had no clue how I was going to write this chapter let alone the whole thing. I had the plotting down but I also had to go and explore each of the characters individual personalities so yes...now that I look at the whole thing this is more like a tv series...**

* * *

><p><em>What you know, no longer matters…<em>

_The Kids Next Door_

_The Delightful Children From Down The Lane_

_They no longer matter…_

_This is Out of Mind…_

* * *

><p><strong><em>28 Days After K-Day<em>**

"Come on! Move it up, let's go!" a KND operative yelled over the sound of laser fire.

"Find some cover!" Bruce yelled as he ducked behind mine cart "Robert, Josie, Darius lay down some cover fire while Connor and Natalie flank them!"

Robert loaded his stun rifle and nodded to Darius. The three of them ran out of their cover and stunned three operatives.

"The video games mad this look easier!" Darius said as he dodged a laser bolt.

"Hey Darius, if I can take out five KND flunkies with one taser blast you have to dye your hair bright pink!" Josie said taking out her taser gun.

"But what happens if you can't?" Darius questioned as he dodged another laser bolt.

"Then I buy lunch" Josie smirked knowing he'd take the bait.

Darius thought for a moment as he stunned another KND operative. "You're on" he answered causing Josie to smile wickedly. Josie then jumped towards a small group of operatives and kicked them into one another. She then took out a water bottle and sprayed the operatives with water as she shot the stream with her taser, electrocuting the operatives.

Darius stood dumbfounded as Josie walked over to him. "I hope you like your hair pink" she whispered into his ear.

Robert shook his head at his teammate's antics. A KND operative then snuck up behind Robert an grabbed his shoulder, causing Robert's eyes to widen as he started to have a vision.

* * *

><p><em>The operative in his late eighties, lay on a hospital bed as his heart rate flat lined<em>

* * *

><p>Robert snapped himself out of his vision and smacked the operative with the butt of his stun gun. The operative fell to the ground and Robert put his foot on his chest and stunned him.<p>

"You may live to be eighty…but you'll have to spend time in juvie first" Robert muttered as he ran for more sufficient cover.

"Break left!" Natalie yelled as she and Connor dodged a rocket.

"They have rockets?" Connor exclaimed as he and Natalie took cover behind a huge boulder "why don't we have rockets?"

"Because unlike them we aren't here to kill people!" Natalie yelled as dust and debris landed on them.

Bruce punched an operative in the face and kicked another in the gut. He then stunned them both and ran behind a wooden pillar. "This isn't going as planned" he muttered to himself as he reloaded his stun rifle. "Garfield bring in the flame thrower!"

At his command, Garfield ran into the mine, fire gear already on. The pyrotechnics specialist raised his arms and fire erupted from his flame throwers. The KND operatives ran from the flames and into the Natalie and Connor's line of fire.

"Nice work Garfield shut it off!" Garfield did as he was ordered and stood at the ready, stun gun.

"Damn it!" Amber screamed as a laser bolt grazed her ankle. She fell to the ground as the KND operatives closed in. She picked up her stun gun and blasted the nearest operative, who fell to the ground.

Numbuh 24 jumped out from behind a rock and took out two concealed knives and charged towards Amber. Amber shot at Numbuh 24 who cut the darts in half. Numbuh 24 leapt up into the air and struck downwards toward Amber. Before he could make contact, a metallic arm reached out and grabbed Numbuh 24 and threw him to the other side of the mine.

The robot extended his metallic arm for Amber to take. Amber gladly obliged and the robot pulled her up onto her feet.

"Thanks Death's Head" Amber thanked the peace keeper who grunted in acknowledgement.

"Mine secured Bruce" Death's Head grunted.

"Good job everyone but the mission isn't over yet" Bruce took out a communicator and switched the radio channel to 20.30 "Sandman how's it look in the cells?"

Beneath the school, the gas mask wearing member of the Delightful Children searched the underground cells. "We've got twenty eight cells down here, all of which are filled to the brim with kids" Sandman said into his own communicator. He headed to the nearest cell and took out a piece of pencil lead and an unfolded paper clip.

"Please get us out of here!" the kids within the cell yelled.

"Give me a sec" Sandman said as he inserted the two objects into the key hole "this isn't a job you want to rush." After carefully applying the two objects into the lock Sandman unlocked the cell. The kids within the cell quickly ran out of the cell and towards the exit. "Hrn, not even a thank you…" Sandman turned to the remaining cells "one down twenty seven to go."

"Make it quick Sandman there's another wave of KND operatives heading down towards the mine" Bruce said into his communicator as the sound of boots stomping into wet soil drew nearer.

"Hey do you want this done right or not?" Sandman retorted as he worked on the second lock.

"Tell that idiot to just blow the locks off!" Amber yelled to Bruce as she took up cover behind a stalk of broccoli.

"Sorry to dangerous with everyone bunched up together in the cells" Bruce said to Amber "Okay Sandman just get the job done we'll buy you all the time you need."

"Give me three more minutes" Sandman said as he began working on the sixth lock.

"Consider it done, no?" Death's Head said as he took out his shield attachment.

"Incoming!" Connor yelled as a rocket came hurdling towards the Delightful Children.

"Concussion grenades everyone!" Bruce ordered his teammates as he threw two concussion grenades into the horde of KND operatives.

"Great" Sandman muttered to himself as he inspected the cell door "eight locks…one of which leads to…" Sandman followed the wire sticking out of the cell to a box labeled 'Xplosive'. "Bruce we have a problem" Sandman spoke into his communicator.

"What is it Sandman?" Bruce responded as he kicked an operative into the horde.

"The last cell is attached to explosives, if I pick the wrong one it goes 'boom'" Sandman said as he inspected each individual lock.

"Damn…" Bruce said under his breath as he punched an operative in the jaw. "Where the heck do these guys get these things!" Bruce yelled before stunning another operative "Do what you can…try not to kill anyone down there."

"Never crossed my mind…" Sandman said before he began to pick the lock he had chosen.

"How's the lock picker doing?" Connor asked as they continued to hold off the KND forces.

"We've got one last cell down there full of students…with a bomb attached to it."

"Great…" Connor trailed off as he kept stunning the KND operatives.

"Okay…nothing you haven't done before…" Sandman said to himself "Just…pray to god that's what Deshon always said" Sandman said before his uneasy expression turned to a deep frown. "Gods gonna sit this one out" Sandman said before he unlocked the cell without the bomb going off. The students rushed out of the cell and raced back to their respective homes.

"Bruce, everyone's out can we go home now?" Sandman said into his communicator as he slowly walked back up to the surface.

"Well seeing as we're about done here" Bruce said as looked around the battle field to see all of the operatives unconscious "lets go home."

* * *

><p>"That's another of our mines the Delightful Children have liberated" Rachel slammed her fist into her desk. "Tell me Felix why haven't we found their base of operations?"<p>

The science nerd readjusted his posture before answering, "Well you see ma'am the Delightful Children utilize state of the art technology…such technology has rendered our tracers null and ineffective and our attempts to establish a mole have failed."

"So it appears we can't rely on good ol' technology and greed to do our dirty work then, huh?" Rachel asked. Felix simply nodded in response. Rachel took out a concealed hand gun and shot Felix in the head. Rachel then switched on and spoke into the inter com, "Will the janitor please come up to my office immediately with a body bag and a mop, there's a piece of garbage that needs to be taken care of."

Rachel then turned towards the giant view port behind her chair and stared at the planet below. "Ah Earth…soon I shall control the planets youth…and then you yourself."

* * *

><p>Back at the Delightful Head Quarters, Robert Cross sat alone on his bunk. He starred at the bed on top of his and replayed the image. Another death predicted by his visions yet again. He squeezed his temples and exhaled. He stared at the wall in front of him without change for the next half hour.<p>

* * *

><p>"The last mission this one guy popped out of nowhere and tried to stab me to death" Amber practically screamed at her lunch table.<p>

"How'd you get out of this one?" Darius asked.

"Well I'd be dead if it wasn't for Death's Head, the cyborg/robot really knows when to show up" Amber complimented the peace keeper. At the corner of Amber's eye, she noticed one of her teammates missing. "Hey Josie where's Robert?"

"I don't know, probably at his bunk" Josie said lazily as she took a bite out of her burger.

Amber got up from her seat at the lunch table and headed towards the barracks. When she came to Darius, Robert, and Connor's room, she knocked on the door. "Hey Robert are you in there?"

Inside the room, Robert shot the door a side glare before responding, "I'd like to be alone for a while."

"Come on Robert they've got that special kind of cheese cake that you like back in the mess hall" Amber said in hopes he'd open the door.

Robert thought for a minute before asking, "Is it topped with strawberries?"

"Yes and they also got burgers and French fries" Amber said getting Robert to open the door. "Come on lets go get you some cheese cake" Amber said putting her hand on Robert's shoulder.

Robert's eyes widened as he began to have another vision.

* * *

><p><em>Amber, in her current age, stood on the roof of a school before being shoved off by an unknown assailant.<em>

* * *

><p>"Oh god!" Robert yelled before running back into his room.<p>

"Robert what's wrong!" Amber asked concerned for her friend.

"Just leave me alone!" Robert said as he rolled into a ball behind the door.

"Fine be that way!" Amber stomped back down the way she came "try being nice someone…"

* * *

><p>"So tell me Sandman…what exactly did this bomb look like?" Bruce asked the gas mask wearing kid as said kid took a sip out of his coffee mug.<p>

"Why does it matter?" Sandman questioned.

"I want to know so we could figure out who's been supplying the KND" Bruce said dead serious.

Sandman thought for a moment before responding, "Box like, red, and the word 'Xplosive' written on it, anything else sir?"

"Yeah I need you to do another background check on everyone."

"Why me?" Sandman rose an eyebrow behind his gas mask "wouldn't it make sense for Lenny or Ogie to do it?"

"I'd like to keep this quiet for the time being and you're the only one I know who wouldn't help the KND even if they held a gun to your mom's head."

"Not like they can if they could…" Sandman turned to his side and took out a laptop "Now if you could I have to run a background check on all two hundred and eighty three members of the Delightful Children."

Bruce left the security office and Sandman began his work.

* * *

><p>Amber walked back to the lunch table and sat next to Josie. "Josie your brother is weird" she complained.<p>

"How so?" Josie questioned.

"Well I tried to get him out of his room but he just won't" Amber gave up and put her head down on the table.

"…By any chance did you grab him?" Josie asked almost afraid.

"Uh…yeah I grabbed his shoulder…why?"

"Dang it" Josie muttered as she got up from the table.

"Where are you going?" Amber asked.

Josie didn't respond as she headed towards her brothers room in the barracks. She knocked on the door, "Hey bro you in here?" No reply. "Come on Rob let me in." No reply.

"Great…" she muttered before taking out a small knife. She took the knife and cut out the lock in the door. She kicked the door open to find her brother rolled up into a ball. "I take it you've been having your visions again?"

"I could see death…I don't want to sis…I don't want to" Robert said in between shaky breaths.

"I know bro…I know" Josie said sitting beside her brother.

* * *

><p>"Alright boys and girls" Bruce said getting everyone's attention "Sandman won't be keeping us company on this mission so Darius you're on lock picking duty."<p>

"Great" Darius muttered as he took out a miniature saw.

"Hocus what's our ETA?" Bruce yelled to the Gull pilot.

"Two minutes, drone intell shows three anti air mortars outside the school perimeter" Hocus said alarming everyone in the troop bay.

"They knew we were coming" Bruce muttered as he walked over to Hocus "open the doors." Hocus nodded and opened the Gull's backside entrance. "Death's Head take those mortars out!" Death's Head ran towards the exit and leapt downward towards the ground below.

"We should totally make a robot" Darius said to Garfield who nodded approvingly.

Death's Head landed on the ground below and took out his ax attachment. "Hrn" Death's Head grunted before racing towards the mortars.

"Hocus land us on the roof, too risky landing in front of the school" Bruce ordered. Hocus landed the Gull on the roof of the school. Bruce and the rest of his team exited the Gull and dispatched the operatives on the roof. "Robert, Amber hold this area, everyone else with me let's go!"

With that Bruce and the rest of the team blew a hole in the roof of the school and jumped down it, leaving Amber and Robert alone on the roof.

"Contacts rear!" Connor yelled as he dodged laser fire.

"Alright time to divide!" Bruce yelled to the team "Miranda, Garfield, Edger with me, Connor, Natalie, Kayla, Darius head towards the tunnels, let's move!" Bruce and his team of three ran down a hall towards the mine as Natalie's group headed towards the underground cells.

"So what happened earlier?" Amber asked Robert.

"Leave me alone" Robert said taking a few steps away from Amber.

"Come on Robert you can tell me what's wrong."

"Just leave me alone Amber!" Robert yelled causing Amber to jump back.

"Come on Robert I'm your friend you can tell me what's wrong."

"Just leave me alone Amber I don- wait…we're on the roof of a school!" Robert jumped at attention, stun gun in hand.

"Yeah…what about it?" Amber asked not noticing the KND operative in the background getting to his feet.

"I…I have these visions Amber…they're triggered when I come into contact with someone" Robert said as he searched behind the Gull "Hocus do you see anything!"

"Nadda" Hocus said as she looked around from her position in her pilot chair.

"Visions about what?" Amber asked.

"I could see someone's death Amber…"

The operative removed the dart from his neck and aimed his S.C.A.M.P.P. at Robert. The operative pulled the trigger and shot Robert. Robert was sent backwards and onto his back as the operative kicked Amber's stun gun from her hands and off the side of the roof. Amber socked the operative square on the jaw, causing the operative to back up. Amber aimed to kick the operative in the crotch but he caught her leg.

"No…" Robert muttered as he got back on his feet.

The operative then shoved Amber off the edge of the school. In one swift motion, Robert jumped on the operative and caused him to fall off the edge of the roof. Robert set the KND flunky beneath his feet and kicked him, sending him forward towards Amber. Robert collided with Amber, changing her trajectory and causing them to fall into a bush. The operative, however, landed on the concrete and died instantaneously.

Amber got on her feet and dusted herself off. She extended her hand for Robert to take. Robert waved her off and pushed himself off the bush.

"Thanks…" Amber said to Robert.

"It was nothing…just delaying the inevitable" Robert said in a sad tone.

Amber bit her lip. She grabbed Robert and kissed him square on the lips. "Trust me it wasn't nothing."

Robert's eyes shot wide open, not from the kiss but from another vision.

* * *

><p><em>Amber, now a few months older, stood still as fire consumed her. <em>

* * *

><p>"Ar-are you alright?" Amber asked Robert.<p>

"…Yeah…just another vision…" Robert said unsure.

"What was it?"

"Nothing...nothing at all."

* * *

><p>"Defensive positions!" Bruce yelled as he, Edger, Miranda, and Garfield took up cover behind a set of lockers.<p>

"This is messed up!" Edger yelled hystarically as he tried his best to avoid laser blasts.

"We're ending this now!" Bruce as he motioned to Garfield "light 'em up!" Garfield got up from behind his cover and activated his suits flamethrowers and set the area between the Delightful Children and KND on fire. "Let's go!" Bruce yelled to his team as the fire began to spread.

* * *

><p>Death's Head tossed another operative aside before picking up the last mortar and crushing it within his palm. "Hrn…low tech machinery" he grunted before activating his communicator "Death's Head to Bruce, done are we?"<p>

"Affirmative Death's Head Natalie's group just let out the last of the students but Garfield went a little overboard one the fire" Bruce said on the receiver end.

Death's Head turned towards the school to see the middle section on fire. "Hrn…so it appears, eh?"

* * *

><p>"And so he jumped off the building and used the guy who pushed me off to speed towards me" Amber told her tale to the many listeners.<p>

"So what happened next?" Miranda asked wanting to hear the rest.

"And the Robert collides with me sending us landing safely on a bush and then I…I think I'll save that part for another time" Amber smirked as the many listeners all asked to know what happened.

"That story true?" Darius asked Robert from the back of the crowd.

"Don't you have to go and get your hair dyed?" Robert pointed out as Josie appeared behind Darius.

"Come on Darius, I think pink is a good color for you" Josie said dragging Darius away.

"God damn it Rob!" Darius yelled as he tried to get away.

* * *

><p>Bruce entered the security office to find Sandman crossing a name off a list. "I take it you've made progress?"<p>

"You could say that" Sandman showed Bruce the three names crossed off the list "three down two hundred and eighty left to go."

"Why don't you take the rest of the night off and get some shut eye" Bruce suggested.

"No" Sandman bluntly stated before returning to his work "I don't like sleeping."

"Do I have to make it an order?" Bruce threatened.

"…Give me one more hour then I'll sleep okay?"

"Good, we've got another busy day ahead of us" Bruce said exiting the office.

Sandman turned to his laptop and pulled up three files. He looked a the three pictures on each individual file and let out a humorless chuckle. "I'll be a monkeys uncle if I fall asleep" Sandman said before pulling up his gas mask and taking a sip out of his coffee.

* * *

><p>"Tell me Numbuh 0.333, what has become of our operative?" Rachel asked the science nerd.<p>

Numbuh 0.333 looked over his papers and responded, "Numbuh 832 was killed in action today ma'am noth-"

"Not that one handed freak!" Rachel interrupted Numbuh 0.333 "what of our _operative_?"

"Oh yes" Numbuh 0.333 looked over his papers "our newly acquired undercover operative remains hidden within the Delightful Children as trusted and loyal operative."

"Good, consider Operation: Infiltration a go."


	2. Getting Started Part 2

**Okay...I won't lie this one was a pain to write, I had gone through at least five drafts and it still didn't turn out the way imagined it but hey it gets the point across...well this chapter has more foreshadowing the coming events so...yeah.**

* * *

><p><strong>30 Days After K-Day<strong>

Darius walked to the cafeteria and took a toaster from the kitchen and headed towards the DC laboratory.

Garfield took one of his extra fire suits and headed down to the DC laboratory.

"You have the toaster?" Garfield asked Darius who handed him the toaster. "Okay then, all we need now is a set of speakers and we're good." Darius then produced Connor's computer speakers. "That works."

"Okay" Darius began as he put on a mad scientist outfit "shall we begin?"

"Why not, I always wanted a robot that shoots fire."

Darius quickly assembled the various items they had gathered over the past two days. Darius placed an old knight helmet on top of the toaster and then connected the toaster to Garfield's spare fire suit. "Alright…open the roof."

Garfield pulled a switch, causing part of the roof to separate. Garfield then helped Darius move their creation to a table and walked over to a set of chains.

"Now…we play god!" Darius laughed maniacally as he signaled Garfield to pull the chains, causing the table to rise off the ground towards the opening in the roof.

As Darius continued to laugh maniacally, the door to the laboratory burst open and Josie walked in to the room yawning. "Do you two know what time it is?"

Darius blinked for a second before answering, "Uh…eleven o clock?"

"Yes it is eleven at night and we all can do without your whole evil laugh Darius" Josie tapped her foot on the ground before noticing Garfield and the table. "What's that?"

"Oh you know, me and Gar over there had an idea about making a robot you know, seeing as coo Death's Head is."

Josie face palmed and slapped the back of Darius' head. "Why would you make a robot based on a universe hopping, time traveling blood thirsty semi cyborg?"

"Well when you put it that way" Darius scratched his now bright pink hair before realizing Garfield had already rose the table to the top off the roof. "Gar stop!"

"Huh?" Garfield asked just as lightning struck the table. Everyone in the room shielded their eyes as sparks descended from the table. The table fell to the ground causing the mechanical contraption on it to land behind a desk.

Josie unshielded her eyes and cast a glare at the two mad scientists. "You two are in so much trouble when I tell Bruce."

"Please don't tell Bruce!" Darius got on his knees and begged "I swear you can tell him about this after we finish perfecting it!"

"Where am I?" a monotone Spanish speaking voice said catching everyone of guard.

"Uh…Gar you wouldn't happen to know Spanish would you?" Darius asked his friend who shook his head in reply.

The three delightful operatives slowly turned to the other side of the room to see the mechanical contraption from earlier standing on two its two robotic legs.

")What?(" the Spanish speaking robot asked as the three operatives blankly stared at it. ")Is there something wrong with my toasting options?("

"Holy…"

"Crud…"

"Lady and germ" Darius stepped a few feet forward and turned to face his two colleagues "I give you life!"

* * *

><p>"<em>Sources claim this to be the work of the Delightful Children, a government funded organization that is supposedly here to <em>help_ kids" Hilary said just as a picture of the Delightful Children emblem appeared on the screen. "So I must ask you the viewer for your opinion, was it really wise of our nation's father to give kids weapons of mass destruction let alone give them the ability to be above the law? This is Hilary Hill with channel 5 back to you Dan."_

"Well ain't that a kick in the lugnutz" Death's Head muttered as he and some other members of the Delightful Children sat around a TV.

"Alright" Connor announced as he stepped in front of the TV "who screwed up?"

"Don't look at me" Amber defended herself "Robert was too busy saving me from the fall."

Connor turned to Robert who nodded, agreeing with Amber's alibi, Connor turned to Kayla. "What about you?"

"Hey I was with you Connor" Kayla defended herself "I saw just as much as you, Natalie, and Darius did."

Connor thought for a moment before remembering that Kayla was indeed with him during that mission. "Okay then what about you Edger?"

"Gar caused it with his darn flamethrowers" the reclining operative answered as he took a sip out of his lemonade.

"We've got to tell Bruce" Miranda suggested.

The other operatives agreed and they were all about to head to Bruce before Amber realized something. "Wait" she began "shouldn't we get Garfield first before we get Bruce?"

"Good Idea" Miranda agreed as they headed down the hallway to Garfield's room.

The group, excluding Death's Head, made their way to Garfield's room opened the door. They searched the room, finding no trace of the pyromaniac.

"Where the heck is he?" Connor asked as he looked in the closet.

"Okay this way" a voice from outside the door said.

"Why do we have to bring him to my room?" another voice asked.

"Because you said 'not it' last dummy" a female voice said.

The operatives in the room held their breath as the door flew open and Garfield walked into the room.

"Why are you all in my barracks?" the pyrotechnics specialist asked, only to be tackled to the ground by Edger and Connor. "What the hay barrel you guys!" Garfield yelled, clearly mad at his friend's actions.

"You set that school on fire!" Edger yelled directly into Garfield's ear causing the later to wince in pain.

"Gosh you're worse than my cousin" Garfield complained "but yeah Bruce knows about that and stuff, I'm also on mission probation."

"Oh…" Connor said while slowly letting go of Garfield. "So what's new?" he asked as the three specialists got off the floor and dusted themselves off.

"Oh you know, cracking jokes, making rhymes, helped create life, you know the usual" Garfield said coolly.

"Oh in that case…SAY WHAT?" Connor practically yelled as he caught the last of Garfield's statement.

"Oh yeah, me and Darius built a tin man out of a toaster and your speakers" Garfield motioned for Josie and Darius to enter, followed by what used to be a toaster.

"…." Connor's jaw hung wide open as he stared at the mechanical contraption that appeared to be a mix of several objects.

")Hello there(" the robot said in Spanish ")please, if you would, point me to the nearest exit I wish to leave the confines of this unknown structure and make toast for the world to enjoy.("

"…Did that robot just speak Spanish?" Amber asked as she and the other operatives continued to stare at the robot.

* * *

><p>"So as you can see Bruce" Hocus began as she showed Bruce pictures of destroyed and battered Gulls "the Gulls need better weapons systems or at least better shields."<p>

"Well…" Bruce began only to be interrupted by Hocus.

"Well what? We on a budget or something?"

"Actually we are."

"Oh…"

"Yeah…"

"Well anything else Hocus?" Bruce asked as he reclined back into his chair.

"Nope not much" Hocus took of her helmet and set it aside. "Have you seen Sandman he asked me for dental records?" Hocus took out a vanilla folder and set it off to the side.

"Oh yeah, he mumbled something about some unfinished business and a lack of coffee" Bruce then took his coffee mug and sipped his hot chocolate.

"Any clue as to why he needs my dental records?"

"Need to know basis Hocus."

Just then, Connor and Natalie burst through Bruce's office doors and started babbling incoherently. Bruce got up from his seat and slapped the operatives across the face. "Alright, now speak like normal people."

"Darius and Garfield built a robot!" Natalie exclaimed as she waved her arms around in circles.

"They also used my speakers to make it" Connor said sadly as he mourned the loss of his brand new speakers.

Bruce and Hocus exchanged a glance before Bruce face palmed. "Sigh…okay then take me to this robot."

* * *

><p>"<em>This is some deep dodo" a boy said to his friend as they looked over the construction of a broccoli mine in their school. <em>

"_Yeah" the boy's friend responded "First the teacher strike and now this, looks to me like this was planned."_

"_Of course it was planned, why else would the KND be here" the boy turned to the ever growing broccoli "not for the broccoli that's for sure."_

"_Then why are they having us mine these things Deshon?" _

"_I don't know…it just doesn't make sense" the boy Deshon took up a shovel and handed it to his friend. "Come on, until we figure this out, we still have an assignment to do." The two boys walked down to the mines, ready to work._

"_Just pray to god, right?" Deshon's friend asked._

"_Yep" Deshon agreed "just pray to god that's what I always say."_

A smile slowly formed behind Sandman's gas mask. He quickly made his way through the empty halls of his old school. He came to a stop at his old locker and quickly opened it.

"How could I have forgotten this…?" Sandman trailed off as he pocketed a brown book before walking towards the school's exit.

* * *

><p>"Wow…" Bruce's eyes widened as he took I the sight of the robot.<p>

"Yeah" Darius agreed as the robot looked back at them.

")Who are you, where am I? I actually enjoyed being a toaster(" the robot complained in spanish.

"What did it say?" Bruce asked Darius.

"It said it's an honor to meet you" Darius said, not knowing what the robot actually said.

")What, no that's not what I said(" the robot said annoyed.

"What it say that time?" Bruce whispered.

Darius thought for a moment before answering, "He said he is willing to serve us."

")Retard(" the robot insulted Darius.

"He said…bless you."

"Does the robot have a name?" Bruce asked Darius.

")My name is Trevor Octavio Arnold Stern Tinnie Yermol(" the robot said in Spanish once more.

The room was silent for a few brief moments before Darius interpreted the robots words. "He said his name is Mr. Toasty."

")Seriously? Toasty? Is that a play on my initials?("

"Well I like this robot" Bruce said a bit prideful "welcome to the team senor roboto." Bruce left the room, slowly fallowed by everyone else. Soon Mr. Toasty was alone in the room.

The robot let out a sigh before excepting his fate. ")Whelp…might as well stay…I'm pretty sure someone in this place can understand me(" The robot then walked out of the room, leaving scorch marks on the floor in which he stood.

* * *

><p>"So what is this so called project you've been working on Numbuh 74.239?" Numbuh 101 asked the science nerd.<p>

Numbuh 74.239 cracked a wicked smile. "Trust me it is one of the most insane experiments I have ever created…ok modified but hey, what was I supposed to do with him?" Numbuh 74.239 opened a door and led Numbuh 101 deeper in the Under Sea Lab. Bot operatives came to a door labeled '_Project Monger 414'_. "Now be warned, what you're about to see is totally illegal."

Numbuh 74.239 opened the door, revealing the room inside to be pitch black. Both operatives entered the room and Numbuh 74.239 flipped a light switch. The lights turned on and Numbuh 101's eyes shot wide open at the sight of the ting in front of him.

"I-I must say Gabe, this is definitely…what is it?"

"Let's just say, next time a Sector full of traitors try to flee from us, they better not leave anyone behind this time."


	3. Sweet Dreams

**Whelp...I'm tired**

* * *

><p><strong>8 Months Before K – Day<strong>

"As you can see Mr. Father" a man wearing a suit held his arm out, showing the peaceful nature of the campus before the current Father of the USNA "not only are my students smart academically wise, but also smart in the sense of right and wrong."

"I see" Benedict Uno removed his pipe and smiled. "Your university Dr. Dream is an inspiration to all."

"Why thank you Mr. Father, I won't lie it wasn't easy" Dr. Dream spoke the truth.

"I bet it wasn't" Benedict snapped his fingers. At this, a man with a black suit and black shades walked up beside benedict and handed him a plaque. "This plaque is to commemorate you're your effort and success in making this fine university a fine example on how the United States of North America learning system should b-"

"I can't take it anymore!" a nineteen year old college student yelled as he tugged at his hair. "He's a monster I tell you a monster!"

"He forces us to study hall for three hours a day!" a female college student added.

"And if we don't he expels us from the school!"

"He forces us to wear shock collars on our ankles!"

"He threatened us that we wouldn't be able to go to another college in the state!"

"He's evil I tell you EVIL!"

"Enough with the lot of you!" Dr. Dream yelled causing the students to jump back. "I see that I will have to remind you who's in charge here" Dr. Dream took a remote control out from his jacket and pointed it at the students.

"I don't think so" Benedict snatched the control from Dr. Dream's hand as the UANS secret service burst in and raised their guns at Dr. Dream. "I see that my judgment was premature and reckless." Benedict took the plaque from Dr. Dream's hands as well. "That will not happen again, your dismissed doctor."

"But- but"

"But nothing, what you've been doing to these kids is inhumane and against all that this country stands for, just be glad you aren't being sent to life you sick authoritarian." Benedict then turned around and began to walk away, followed by the secret service, leaving Dr. Dream with a devastated look on his face.

* * *

><p><strong>38 Days After K – Day<strong>

"You ruined my life Benedict" Dr. Dream muttered to himself as he fiddled around with a helmet like machine. "So I asked myself 'how can I get even?"' Dr. Dream set the helmet atop his cranium and flipped a switch. "Like how you took my purpose of existence, I take away yours."

The machine began to glow blue. Dr. Dream closed his eyes as he began to drift to slumber. "But why just go after your five stinking brats when I can go after all of them."

* * *

><p><em>Bruce stared into the ceiling. His feet resting on a nearby desk. He began to whistle a tune just as his dad, Benedict entered the room.<em>

"_Hey champ how are you?"_

"_Good dad, me and my team took down the KND yesterday."_

"_That's fabulous son!" Benedict exclaimed joyfully "Did I ever tell you I love you son?"_

"_Yes."_

"_Well I'm saying it anyway I-I Hate you!" Benedict switched from happy to mad. "You are a disgrace! A waste of my genes!" _

"_What? No dad what's going on?" Bruce asked frantically as the room turned red._

"_I can't even call you my son Bruce, that's how disappointing you are." Benedicts' eyes began to glow blue as he turned into a menacing version of himself. "You can't even do the job yourself, you have to send your poor brother David to do everything!"_

_Bruce slumped in his seat and stared at the ground, unable to look at his father._

"_Your greatest fear Bruce" a new voice said, causing Bruce to turn to the side. There stood a man wearing a black body glove and a skull mask. "The fact you can't meet your father's high expectations." The man then turned around and began to disappear in a bright blue flash. "Enjoy."_

* * *

><p>"AAHHH!" Bruce screamed as he slept, causing Hocus, Sandman, Amber, Josie, and Darius to run into the room.<p>

"Bruce, Bruce calm down, calm down" Hocus said in a sweet voice in order to calm down Bruce.

"No, no" Bruce mumbled as he continued to sleep "I'm…not…a failure."

"The… hay barrel?" Darius asked as he yawned.

"Why isn't he waking up?" Sandman asked his voice hoarse as ever.

"I don't know" Hocus admitted as she shook their leader.

"…dream…dream" Bruce mumbled as he continued to sleep.

"Dream what?" Hocus asked as more creams echoed through the halls of the abandoned factory.

Josie and Amber ran down to the nearest barrack to find the three operatives inside victims to their own nightmares. "Devin, Shawn, and Zane are acting the same way!" Josie hollered down the hall.

"Sandman, Darius, go check up on everyone else" Hocus ordered the two drowsy boys. Sandman ran down the hall to another room to find everyone acting the same as they slept.

"Miranda, Carol, and Teresa are down" Sandman grunted.

"Mr. Toasty get over here and help us wake up everyone!" Darius yelled into his room, causing Mr. Toasty and Connor to jump.

"What the heck is going on?" Connor asked as he rubbed his eyes.

"Everyone's going bananas in their sleep!"

")Been there done that(" Mr. Toasty said in Spanish. The robot turned to see Robert twitching in his bunk. ")What is wrong with the claustrophobic one?("

Connor stared at Mr. Toasty for a second before fallowing his gaze down to Robert. "Hey Robert wake up."

* * *

><p><em>Robert waited impatiently for the elevator to arrive on the top floor of a tall building. "Where is it I'm gonna be late." The elevator arrived and Robert stepped in. "Going down" he said as he pushed the bottom floor button. <em>

_The elevator descended down one floor before coming to a halt. The door opened as two people walked in. _

_The elevator descended down another floor before stopping yet again. This time three people walked into the elevator, leaving barley any space for Robert. _

_Robert kept as much distance as possible before the elevator stopped again. When the doors opened a wave of people swarmed the cramped elevator. All of them coming into contact with Robert. _

_Robert's eyes opened as he began to have visions of each individual person's death. Robert began to shake uncontrollably as the visions continued, one after another. Robert dropped onto his knees and screamed in terror as the visions began to overwhelm him. _

_Beside him, a man wearing a black body glove and a skull mask chuckled. "Hehe enjoy." The man then proceeded to disappear as more people swarmed into the crowded elevator._

* * *

><p>"AAAHHHH!" Robert yelled as he began to shake uncontrollably.<p>

")What's wrong with him?(" Mr. Toasty asked Connor.

"…I have no clue as to what you said" Connor stated bluntly, giving Mr. Toasty an idea.

")You are a gunk muncher, you snore, no one likes you, you have terrible taste in music, and I have no regrets in the creator using your speakers to build me("

"…uh…good suggestion?" Connor said uneasily as the robot snickered.

"…dream…dream…" Robert mumbled as he continued to shake uncontrolabley.

"Will you two stop chatting and help us check up on everyone!" Darius yelled into the room.

"Yeah…Roberts kinda freakin us out…what should we do?" Connor pointed to Roberts shaking form.

"God da-"

* * *

><p>"Ow" Sandman muttered as a shoe hit him square on the gas mask.<p>

"Knock before entering!" a girl yelled from behind a door.

"Sorry about that one Kayla" Sandman said as he readjusted his gas mask "is everyone awake?"

"No, Tabitha and Jenny are mumbling incoherently about dreams!" Kayla yelled from behind the door.

Sandman thought for a second before something added together. "You said dreams right?"

"Yes!"

"Alright stay with them if anything changes let everyone else know" Sandman turned around and began walking towards the security office.

The barrack door opened and Kayla poked her head out. "Where are you going?"

"To rest I haven't slept in about ten days."

Sandman reached the security office and locked the door behind him. He poured a cup of coffee and took a sip and prepared himself. He removed his hat and then his gas mask and set them on a table. Sandman took out his gas gun and held it to his face. "Sweet dreams" he muttered before pulling the trigger.

* * *

><p>"What's wrong with them all?" Amber asked as Hocus fluffed Bruce's pillow.<p>

"No clue, they all seem to be having really bad nightmares."

"Man it is becoming annoying, no?" Death's Head said as he cleaned his ax.

"Can you please do something helpful?" Amber asked the bou- freelance peacekeeping agent.

"I am, cleaning weapons is helpful, no?"

"…you're alright bounty hunter."

At this, Death's Head swapped out his arm for his plasma rifle attachment and pointed the gun at Amber's forehead. "Not a bounty Hunter."

"Sorry, so sorry it won't happen again please don't kill me."

Hocus merely rolled her eyes as she looked over Lenny and David, who were acting the same as Bruce. "What is going on?"

* * *

><p>"<em>Morpheus!" Sandman yelled into the dark void that was his mind "Where are you!" A gust of wind swept past Sandman, carrying sand along with it. The sand began to merge together, slowly taking shape.<em>

"_It's good to hear from you too locksmith" the sand entity said, his voice disembodied. _

"_Don't call me that Morpheus" Sandman held his index finger up to the sand entity "now tell me…what's going on with everyone?"_

"_There is someone else running around within the dream realm my friend" the sand entity responded "he's been causing a big ruckus among your…associates, replacing their dreams with nightmares."_

"_Is he coming for me next?" Sandman asked, getting a simple nod for conformation. "Good, can you help the others with their dreams?"_

"_I can but…what's the fun in that?"_

"_Just do it!" Sandman yelled at the sand entity._

"_Fine but your next nightmare will hold more than what you can handle" the sand entity said as it began to break apart._

"_That's what I want."_

_Behind Sandman, a bright blue flash erupted, and Dr. Dream walked forward. The former college head master looked around before catching sight of his prey. "Not much going on in your mind is there kid?" _

_Sandman turned to face the mask wearer and said, "You won't get away with this."_

"_Oh yes you will stop me, in the dream realm I can do anything, I control everything!" Dr. Dream grew in size and shape to show his power inside Sandman's dream. "I control all dreams, I am Dr. Dream!"_

"_Tell me then Dr. Dream…do you like nightmares?" Sandman asked as a bright light shined from behind him._

"_What the, what is this?" Dr. Dream frantically asked as images began to shoot forward from the light. _

"_A nightmare" Sandman stated as the images flashed before his and Dr. Dream's eyes. Images of killers, sadists, crime scenes, destruction, fire, tidal waves, victims, dismembered bodies flashed before them. _

_Dr. Dream's eyes grew wide as he found he couldn't stop the images. "What, how are you doing this?"_

"_I am the link between the astral plane to the physical world, the prophetic nightmares come with the gig" Sandman said as Dr. Dream fell to his knees as the images began to flood his mind. "Now I want you out of my head and never come back" Sandman punched Dr. Dream in the face, causing his form to crumble to dust. Sandman began to disappear as the images took over the nightmare. _

Dr. Dream collapsed. Drool seeping from his mouth. Eyes wide open. His mind gone. He was brain dead.

* * *

><p>"<em>You are a failure!" Benedict yelled at Bruce. "I can't believe I made you leader of the Delightful Children, David is and always will be more suitable for the job!"<em>

_Bruce could only look at the floor as his 'father' scolded him. From out of nowhere a sand entity formed next to Bruce and tapped his shoulder. Bruce looked up to see the gas mask like helmet staring back at him. _

"_You here to yell at me too?" _

"_No, I am here to make a wakeup call" the sand entity said before tapping Bruce on the fore head, causing him to _awake.

Bruce shot up from his bunk to see Death's Head, Amber, and Hocus staring at him. "What?"

Hocus immediately hugged Bruce. "You had us worried for a while."

"Why what happened?"

"You and almost everyone else were having big time nightmares; you're actually the first to wake up." At this David awoke, followed by Lenny. Soon enough noise was heard from the other rooms, everyone else was waking up.

"Guys!" Darius ran into the room "Roberts awake!" At this Amber left the room and headed towards Roberts.

"Is everyone accounted for?" Hocus asked Darius.

"Everyone but Sandman, Kayla said he locked himself in the security office."

"I'm going to check up on him" Bruce said getting up from his bunk, he then looked over his shoulder to Hocus "Hocus you coming?"

"Oh yeah" she perked up and followed Bruce.

"Whelp…I spent" Darius said before knocking out.

"Hey Sandman you in there?" Hocus knocked on the door. Bruce took out a skeleton key and unlocked the door. The pair entered the office to hear a light snore. They turned to see Sandman without his gas mask although his face was covered by the darkness of the room.

"He's…asleep" Hocus said surprised.

"Yeah…this was a crazy night."

"Yep."

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah next chapter should be out in like a week well any way *collapses fully asleep*<strong>


	4. IMPORTANT!

**Hmm…I have done a lot of thinking and in the end…I have come to the conclusion that no matter whose name I use, no matter how many references I make… Out of Mind is not Kids Next Door. So as of today I am officially discontinuing Out of Mind. More of a story of its own creation than one that represents all that the show we all loved.**

**And for those who might wonder how the story might have ended…**

**Rachel would try to corrupt the world's youth, while Numbuh 101 would seek his own agenda.**

**Delightful Children would assault X-Middle School, eventually losing. Sandman would then talk Cornelius Filmore into helping the Delightfuls take back the school. Sandman would then leave a modified gas mask with Filmore before leaving.**

**Sandman would be thought as a traitor by many and imprisoned, only to die protecting the Delightful Children HQ. DC would relocate to an underground bunker and lead an assault on the arctic training base.**

**Due to DC victory, Rachel orders many operatives to swap out candy all across the world with broccoli. Numbuh 101, seeing, this plan as a waste of time, would send Numbuh 74.239's newest creation, 'Monger', a former operative who along with many tried to change the KND. Monger would be sent to kill Father, the main supporter of the DC. Monger fails and then goes mad.**

**Monger returns to the Undersea Lab and wreaks havoc amongst the scientists. Thanks to Amber, many scientists manage to be saved, while Numbuh 74.239 and Monger drown.**

**Mr. Toasty manages to find out who the real traitor is, Amber. Unfortunately Mr. Toasty only speaks Spanish.**

**Rachel then finally gains help from a super powered 5 year old, Megan, with the power to bend all of reality and Death's Head II/Minion, a robot created in another universe responsible for Death's Head's first death. DC then moves on the offensive and assault the Moon Base. Death's Head and Death's Head II are launched into space, where their fates are left ambiguous. Bruce, Darius and Josie then defeat Rachel and Bruce comforts a dying Megan.**

**Amber then reveals her true colors, revealing herself to be loyal to Numbuh 101, and sets the Moon Base to self-destruct and allowing all KND to evacuate. After a brief fight with Kayla and Ashley, Amber is left trapped under a piece of heavy machinery. The DC evacuate and Robert watches through a view port as the Moon Base is destroyed.**

**With the KND scattered, Numbuh 101 initiates his new plan and uses a Chester's Happy Kid Friendly Headband to take over Father's mind. Using his new puppet, Numbuh 101 outlaws the Delightful Children. Only a few DC operatives remain active and set off to finish the KND once and for all. A showdown ensues at the KND Museum, causing Father to act stupid on public TV, ending with Bruce holding Numbuh 101 from falling onto shard debris. Numbuh 101 then claims he has already won, before forcing Bruce to let go and fall to his death.**

**As Father's reputation is ruined as his reelection coming up, Bruce can only wonder as to what the future has in store for himself and the ones he cares for.**


End file.
